Cosplay Country1
by Chibisana-chan
Summary: James, a no nonsense girl who is not the biggest anime fan, finds herself in a world where the characters are alive, in many numbers, and a bit bizarre. It's every anime fans favorite place and James' worst nightmare, a country full of Cosplayers. HELP!
1. Chapter One: What the Hell is Naruto?

**Cosplay Country**

Chapter One: What the Hell is Naruto???

Something rough and wet began brushing against the cheek of a young girl. The sun stung her eyes as she began to open them and check her surroundings. As soon as her eyes were open she came face to face with a small dog licking her face. James let out a yelp and scurried away from the creature. 'Where am I?' she wondered. Apparently she was in a forest, but she could not remember how she got there. In fact, she could not remember much of anything aside from who she was. The dog ran up to her a bit and began barking. A moment later she could hear a voice in the distance.

"Akamaru!" someone called. "Akamaru get back here."

James saw a boy wearing a grey jacket heading her way. He had brown hair and red marks on his cheeks. The dog ran up to him and the boy picked it up to hoist it on his shoulder. "Who are you?" the boy asked, "I've never seen you around before."

She stood up and brushed off her jeans. "My name is James." She said, "Who are you? Can you tell me where I am?"

The boy looked a bit confused. "You're in the Village of Konoha." He answered, "I'm the designated Kiba in this area."

"…the 'designated Kiba'?" James repeated.

"Yeah. What's with your clothes? Are you from the central area or something? You shouldn't be here dressed like that." he told her.

James began feeling her head for any strange bumps that might explain why she was so confused when another voice called out. "Hey Kiba, aren't you guy's done yet, it's our turn to get this area." A boy with spiky blonde hair wearing and orange outfit was walking there way, followed by another boy with black hair, and a girl…with pink hair! James rubbed her eyes and looked again. Sure enough, the girl's hair was pink. 'What the hell is going on here?' James asked herself.

"We're leaving; I just needed to get Akamaru. He keeps running off."

"You should chain him to your shoulder or something."

"No way!"

The blonde boy glanced over at James. "Who's the girl?" he asked, "She's not from here." Kiba shrugged. The blonde boy looked closer at her. "Shouldn't you be in the central area or something?"

"That's what I said." Kiba told him. "Well we're leaving; the area's all yours Naruto."

"See ya." Naruto called out.

"What kind of a name is Naruto?" James questioned.

"Hey, I happen to like my name." Naruto defended. "Just who are you anyway?"

"My name is James, and I would like to get the hell out of here."

"Well I suggest you do," said the pink haired girl, "Cause there are going to be a bunch of ninja swarming this place in about two minutes."

"Huh?!"

"Just follow that path over there." Said Naruto, pointing into the forest, "It'll take you to the centre of the village. You can get out through the gate on the other side."

James had no idea what he was talking about, but she went to look for the path anyway. It was a better idea than just staying where she was. After a moment of wandering through trees and shrubbery, James finally made her way out of the forest and into what looked like an old world village. People walked in and out of small shops, and most of them were wearing headbands with symbols on them. James was able to count at least five different symbols, and most of the people wearing them walked around in groups of three.

"I've died and landed in the twilight zone." She muttered as she wandered around trying to find the 'gate' that Naruto boy had told her about. After walking around for awhile (and getting even more lost than she was before) James finally went up to someone and asked for directions towards the gate.

"Oh, the gate to central." said girl she ran into, "Um...oh, I always loose my place here, I know it's in-between the Hidden Leaf Village and the Hidden Village of Mist." She looked around and her face lit up. "Sasuke! Sasuke-kun, can you help us over here?"

James glanced in the direction she was looking in to see the same blonde boy with the other two following. No, wait, it was a different group of people, but they were dressed the same way as the others. "Hey, hey! I can help way better than Sasuke can!" yelled the blonde boy.

"As if Naruto!" the pink-haired girl shouted, "Sasuke-kun is the best, way better than you."

"Hey Sasuke, can you tell this girl where the gate to central is?" asked the girl James was talking with.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute!!!" James yelled in frustration, "How can you be Naruto? I saw a Naruto ten minutes ago, and he was not you."

"That's cause I am the designated Naruto of this side of Konoha, and the better one if I may add."

"Another designated character?"

"The gate," Sasuke continued, disregarding James' question, "Is right around the corner." He motioned in a direction for James to follow.

"I think I might get lost again." said James.

"No way," said the pink-haired girl, "It's huge, you can't miss it. Now come on you guys, we are supposed to meet up with Kakashi-sensei." she grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's arms and began to head off.

James groaned and sighed while she followed in the direction Sasuke was pointing towards. She turned the corner and came face to face with an enormous gate. Although the gate was huge, there was a smaller door for people to walk through. She pushed the gate open, happy to be leaving the freaky ninja town, and hoping that whoever was on the other side of that gate could be of better use to her. James left the Hidden Village of Konoha and entered an area that looked a bit more modern. The people walking around wore clothes like hers, jeans, skirts, sneakers, and not a headband in sight. She wandered around for a while, feeling like she was finally in a normal place, but as she walked, she noticed that most of the roads and paths lead towards the same place, a large luxurious school surrounded by other large gates like the one she went through.

James let out a groan, "Damn it all." She muttered. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter Two: The Only Original Boys and

**Chapter Two: The Only Original Boys and the Missing Haruhi**

James approached the school hoping to find someone of more help to her, but everyone around was too into themselves to look at her. With another groan she decided to go back outside and take her chance with another gate. She turned the corner, but found herself at a dead end in a hall way. _'Must've gone the other way'_ she thought as she backtracked. She walked up and down the stairs, past room after room and student after rich snobby student, until she finally felt like she was going the right way. Once again she turned another corner, and found herself at a dead end in a hall way.

"AHH! Are you telling me that all this time I have been going around in circles?!!" James gritted her teeth and ran through the corridors of the school, one corner, two corners, left, right, right, left, left, upstairs, downstairs, past the cafeteria, past the class rooms, and right into a dead end hallway. James whimpered and glanced over the railings in the hall. "I wonder if falling from this distance is enough to kill me?" she whined. She sighed and turned to try and find her way out when she bumped into someone and hit the floor.

"Forgive me Miss. Here." A hand was extended to help her up. As she was lifted from the ground James looked up to see a tall and very handsome blonde haired boy around her age. "I hope I did not hurt you." He said while tucking her auburn hair behind her ear.

James felt her face getting heated so she quickly turned her head and backed away. "I'm alright, thanks." She told him.

"You know, I've never seen you here before. What is your name?"

"Oh, um, I'm James."

"James, isn't that a boys name?" two other voices said at the same time. Two redheaded boys had joined the blonde guy and were staring at James with a bored look.

"Actually, my name is Jamie, but I prefer people calling me James." She told them in a flat voice.

The blonde guy took her hand, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He told her, her face went red again. "I'm Tamaki Suou. Welcome to Ouran High School located in the wonderful and very modern Central Area."

"…Ouran High School?" Suddenly everything made sense, she was not back in her normal world, she was just stuck in the central place those ninja had told her about. She let out a groan, "So let me guess, you are the designated Tamaki of this area, and if I walk around the school some more I'll find another one of you."

"My Lord, I think she might have hit her head when she fell." Said one of the twin boys

"Surely she doesn't think anyone else can be as good as us." Commented the other.

"I have no record of a 'James' set to arrive Tamaki." Said a different person. Three more guys had now joined Tamaki and the twins, each of them just as cute as the next.

"She isn't registered?" Tamaki asked.

"No," said a guy with black hair. He adjusted his glasses and looked at James, "My information is never wrong."

"OH!" a short blonde guy ran up to James and stared at her wide-eyed. "That means that you are new and you arrived from nowhere? Wow!" he takes her hands and smiles, "You are going to have fun here. Everyone dresses up and plays all day and all night. It's like a costume party all the time, with your friends, and cake. You can have cake too. Of course you might want me to taste it for you first; then again, if I taste it I might want yours. Would you let me have yours?" Before the boy could continue his cake rambling a taller black-haired guy picked him up and walked him away.

"I'm afraid you are just partially right Miss James." Said Tamaki, "We, we being the designated Hikaru and Kaoru Hatchin (he gestured to the twins,) Kyoya Ootori (the guy in the glasses,) Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny (the small blonde,) and Takashi Morinozuka or Mori (holding Hunny,) we are the one and only Official Ouran High School Host Club. Unlike the other areas, where you might find two, three, or even four of the same person, there are only one of each of us and we are in charge of all the districts."

"We are all original." Said Hikaru…er…Kaoru…one of the two anyway.

"At least as original as you can get in a place like this." Said the other.

"We don't even have a Haruhi."

"That's true," Tamaki comented, "Kyoya, has anyone applied to be Haruhi?"

"A few," said Kyoya, "But none of them are good enough. There were a few boys who applied as well."

"Ugh."

James stood back in confusion as the boys stood discussing their 'Haruhi' situation. It's seemed like they forgot she was standing there. Kyoya took out a book and began showing the others pictures of different people.

"Ooo, what about her, she looks sweet." Hunny stated.

"She's too old."

"Oh, oh, what about this one?"

"She's too tall."

"Her?"

"…That's a boy."

"Maybe we should just hang the pictures on a wall and throw darts with our eyes closed to see who we choose."

"No!" Tamaki exclaimed. "We are all perfect in respects to our characters, and our Haruhi must be just as good." He begans ticking qualies off his fingers, "She's got to be smart, have knowledge of commoner things, be a natural at hosting, she has got to be a girl!"

"Able to cook." Mentioned one twin.

"Not to mention cute." Said the other.

"She cannot be taller than us," Tamaki continued, "Well, she can be taller than Hunny."

"She must speak her mind also." Kyoya added while jotting a few things down in a notebook.

"She can't be rich like us." Said a twin, "Her clothes should be kind of cheep when she arrives, kind of like that one over there." He gestured to James.

James looked down at her clothes, then looked at the high-quality uniforms the boys were wearing. It upset her, but he was right; her clothes were a bit shabby in comparison. James crossed her arms and turned her face away. "Well excuse me for being middle class you rich bastards." She muttered.

"She also has to be---"

James realized it had gone quiet and wondered if the guys went away. She turned her face back towards them and jumped. All six of the guys had there eyes on her and were not saying a word, they just stared at her. _'Oh damn, I must have pissed them off.'_ She swallowed and stared back at them, "What is it?" she asked, "What are you looking at me for?"

A eirie grin spread across the faces of Tamaki and the twins as they all rushed at her. "She's the right hight." "How old are you exactly?" "Her hair would have to be cut though." "And dyed." "Mori, get me a boys uniform." "She's be cuter in a girls uniform, too bad."

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" James yelled as she broke free from their grasp. "What the hell do you all think you're doing?!"

"We need to get you prepared, of course." Said Tamaki with a look of confusion on his face.

"'Prepared'?"

He nodded. "A few changes here and there and you'll be perfect."

"'Perfect'?" she questioned again, "A perfect what?"

Tamaki gave her a very confidant grin, "A perfect Haruhi."


End file.
